YuGiOh! OC MashUp
by Kaaki Shaman
Summary: An AU of Yu-Gi-Oh!, the stories of eight OC's, and mysterious secrets. What could possibly go wrong? -This is the intro to it all. Summary and lineup inside!-
1. Information

Yu-Gi-Oh! OC Mash-up

GENERAL IDEA/SUMMARY

-The OC mash-up is me putting a select few of my original characters into an AU of Yu-Gi-Oh! (AU setting beneath this), then following their adventures as they make friends, enemies and, more often than not, wrestle with a problem in their past. Most of these problems will either be a trauma or other event, such as a life-changing decision that may be good or bad, but the reverberations held something terrible. Others will just be trying to adjust to their new lives in school, as some of them will be brand-new students. They may eventually leave Domino, for one reason or another.

-OC's from previous stories will show up in the tales of another OC. They all fit together and major events might happen in one story that affects another.

-There might be more than one part to each OC's story. (Ex.: [Insert Name Here]'s Adventure Pt. 2) These parts will always have time between them, and will hold a warning as to what story it occurs after. The point of these multiple pieces of the story is to tackle threads not tied in the previous parts, or trails dropped in the stories of other OC's.

-If you have any questions, please ask. I don't bite, promise. :)

AU SETTING

-In the AU these stories occur in, all of the events of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, including season zero (because that's really the BEST season, though with some overlapping plot points with that season and other seasons, only some points will be mentioned), HAVE happened. Except they happened in…. *drum roll?* MIDDLE SCHOOL! Yeah. So that means that with the first OC's story, everyone is a first year in high school.

-Yami has a solid body. Yeah, he's there. In the first story, this will be explained.

-I'm not that knowledgeable in terms of Japanese schooling, if I get anything wrong please tell me. What grade they are in is sort of vague to me. Explanation: There was a translator's note in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga when Yuugi said "I'm a first year in high school" that said "equivalent to tenth grade in America." I may have gotten that wrong, but due to my nit-pickiness, I refuse to establish an actual grade base beyond saying "first year," "second year," etc. So there.

NOTES

-The next chapter of this will include the order of the character's stories, via their names. Some of their names sort of play a role in their stories. The order of their "part 2"s is still to be determined, but I know which characters will definitely have them.


	2. Info Continued!

Yu-Gi-Oh! OC Mash-Up ii.

* * *

><p>Oh wow. Did it really take me this long to get this on here? Gah! Sorry if any of you were waiting long, if you're even waitng for this. xD And, Thank you to yugisun for reviewing. Ah, just notes? Well, I like to be organized, and don't want anyone confused if they want to read. I could easily put these two chapters at the beginning of the first story, but that just seems... messy to me. So yeah, that's why. There will be some dueling, but in one story the game might be a central plot device! horray for obscurity!<p>

(There used to be more typed up in that paragraph, then FF had to go and say I was logged out...)

But enough of all that, how about we take a look at that list of characters, hm?

* * *

><p>THE LINEUP<p>

1) Gaile Sinclair

2) Omocha S. Mizure

3) Sharyia

4) Yui Tetsuo

5) Ayaka Katsumi

6) Delyora and Spinella Fontaine

7) Hidoko Takibi

8) Aikotoba Kushikito

* * *

><p>NOTES<p>

-Some of their names play into their stories, as a few have aliases or had their names legally changed. I won't post the character's profiles unless you all want me to, just to keep you all guessing as to what is troubling the character. And keep in mind... Some are DEFINITELY not what they appear to be.

-I will TRY to keep romance out of these stories, and at the very least I will keep CanonxOC pairings out. There may be some hints at yaoi, because, well, I'm a fan girl of that stuff (darn it!) and seriously, some boyxboy pairings made up for the Yu-Gi-Oh! series are just too cute NOT to add hints of. (Plus, some of them are almost canon due to the interaction between the two... *coughpuzzleshippingcough*)

-In two stories in particular, I absolutely KNOW there will be hints of OCxOC pairings, and I might even have them get together. In my stories I can't seem to keep romance out, so this time I planned it so I wouldn't accidentally add it.

-STRANGE PLOT TWISTS WILL OCCUR! I'm a plot twist junkie, seriously. Where some people keep the peace in their stories, I would have put in some major thing that changes the course of the story. I will TRY to not put TOO many twists in other than the ones I planned, but some may just come to me and I write them in. ._." I'm sorry.

-This lineup is subject to change! I might add or remove a character, or even change the order some appear in. In case of such events, I will leave a note at the end of a chapter in the story I'm currently working on and tell you what I did to the lineup. :) Ciao!


End file.
